


Calming the Storm ( 7 Seeds)

by DarkNekoGreece



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: 7, 7 seeds - Freeform, Adventure, Apocalypse, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, OC, Seeds, Survival, postapocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNekoGreece/pseuds/DarkNekoGreece
Summary: They knew the end was coming long before they saw the meteors. They planned and prepared. Their last resort, to save the human race and recolonize the world was Project 7 Seeds.  Every country would place several groups of 7 people and 1 trained adult into cryo. Their bunkers were equipped with the best sensors to reactivate when the planet was deemed stable and safe for them to wake up. Sadly they could not anticipate the aftermath of the meteors.Awoken to a new world, several hundred years after, how can life go on when everything seems against them.Group Omega wakes up in the remains of North America. Everything they know is gone so what hope remains?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Calming the Storm ( 7 Seeds)

A quiet hum was heard throughout the area, lights slowly flickering on. Metal walls, worn by time, groaned as the emergency power started up. Low hissing echoed in the room as a large container opened revealing a young girl. Her long white braids bunched around her head contrasted against her pale skin. Small puffs became visible in the air as her breathing slowly sped up, her body adjusting to the rooms temperature. Moments passed before she started moving, hands twitching and reaching out, eyes slowly fluttering open to reveal crimson orbs. 

She immediately began coughing, gasping for air, as she spat out a black tar-like substance. Sitting up, she leaned against the side of the container, spitting out another mouthful on the floor. "Nu..trient paste...," she rasped out, recognising the bland salty taste in her mouth. As her breathing settled she took in her surroundings. The room she was in was very empty except for a tall locker in the corner.

Looking herself over she was dressed in a red hoodie and black shorts that came to mid thigh. Her shoes looked like brand new combat boots, the steel toes looked like they were just shined. "Where am I," she asked quietly, her eyes squinting as she was hit with a migraine suddenly. Groaning, she let it dull down before standing up. Taking her first step was slightly off balanced, she felt a bit sluggish from not moving in forever. 

Once she felt better she wandered over to the locker. Grabbing the handle she gave a tug but it didn't open. Looking it over, she noticed a little screen lit up with a bunch of little dots. She placed her pointer finger on it and was surprised to hear a beep. The screen flashed green as the locker popped open. Inside she could see 2 extra outfits on hangers, a camo multi-compartment pack, a stack of books, a journal and a small safe. 

Grabbing the pack she looked through it, noting the few important items she found hidden inside. One item was a small case of usb drives which she quickly put in her pants pocket. She loaded everything in the locker into her pack, hiding the safe at the bottom. Her mind was going a mile a minute as her memories came back. She remembered why she was here, the second chance at life. She was part of Project 7 Seeds, but unlike everyone else, she knew what she was getting into. She would have to be careful, her guide would speak with the group about what happened. Thinking back, she knew she had time before the others awoke. She had to move fast.

Grabbing her pack, she placed it just inside her cryo bed out of sight. She would have to return and be in her room before the guide wakes up. Taking a moment to calm herself she thought back to the bunker layout. She shouldn't be too far from the control room. Pulling up her hood she tucked her white braids inside, she also pulled a pair of rubber gloves from her hoodie pocket and put them on. Less chance to disturb any dust.

Making her way out of her room she turned right, heading down the hall away from the cryo rooms. She passed 3 hallways before making a left and walking passed another 2 hallways before stopping at a door labeled Control. She slowly turned the handle before stepping inside. Inside was 3 desks along the back wall, each had a computer on it. Each had various nicknacks and momentos on them, covered in a layer of dust.

Observing the desks she stepped to the one on the far left, recognising a name tag on it. Giving a small prayer she pressed the power button on the screen and waited.

Within moments the screen came to life as it slowly booted up. Cautiously she began searching the computer, finding maps, notes and logs. One by one she placed the usb sticks in the computer and copied everything she needed. One icon stood out so she clicked it and it had a list of emergency supply stashed throughout the continent. It would be a godsend for everyone. 

Feeling she was running out of time she finished copying everything and shutdown the computer. Covering any bare dust spots she made, she quickly left heading back towards her room. She finally took notice that the temperature of the bunker had not risen at all, her breath was still visible in the air yet she could tell that the air was still very humid. It was a concern that would need to be addressed. Turning down the cryo hall, she could hear the hissing of another bed opening. She quietly creeped to her door she had left open and closed it softly behind her. She grabbed her bag and tucked the usb case to the very bottom of it. 

Quietly she sat on the floor and pulled her bag into her lap. Grasping it close, she tried to act scared and unsure as she patiently waited for her guide to come check on her. She started to nod off when she heard her door creak open. Her eyes welled up with tears as she nervously caught sight of an older woman peeking in at her. The woman was shocked to see someone was awake and thus stilled as she was caught in the young girls crimson gaze. "Wh...who are you," the girl softly asked, her grip on her bag tightened. The woman slowly entered the room and kneeled down. "My name's Marie, Marie Jackson. What's yours? Are you okay," Marie asked softly before glancing about the room.

The girl rubbed her face clear of the tears before speaking up. "Ria, I'm Ria Shadson. I'm cold and don't know where I am. Have you seen my mother," she asked hopefully, trying not to cry. Marie leaned forward and gave her a hug. " let's find out okay? I don't think we are alone, so lets check these other rooms. I think there are others," she said as she got Ria to stand up and follow her out to the hall. Ria pulled her pack onto her back and followed Marie across the hall. Marie walked in and grabbed her bag that was on the floor. They both went down the hall, Ria glanced in the rooms on the right while Marie checked the left. Glancing in each one they could see more people in various stages of waking up. Some were still laying down, others coughing up the paste.

The next hour was spent with Marie checking on everyone and then people relaxing in the hall. Once everyone had their bags and were gathered, Marie turned to the group. She gave a big speech telling how the government's had theorized the world ending from a meteor strike. She told of all the precautions they made and how the last resort was Project 7 Seeds. 

In Project 7 Seeds, the various countries would have groups of people preserved by cryogenics. Set to awaken when the earth was livable again to repopulate the earth.  
The North American government had chosen 7 groups; Alpha, Beta, Selsa, Delta, Gamma, Zeta and Omega. Each group was chosen for different reasons. Each group was set to contain 7 members and one adult guide trained in wilderness survival.

Their group was team Omega, categorized as Civilians but with hidden skills. Their team was put together as an experiment to see if regular people of different backgrounds could learn and survive in the new world. Marie said that our parents or guardians signed us up for a small sum to help them through the coming disaster. 

Marie then introduced herself and her army background to us. She was a tall lady, maybe 6 ft 2, with blue eyes and short blond hair. She was 27 years old and was half German. Everyone began introducing themselves.

The next to speak up was a man. He said his name was Juan Lopez, 20 yrs old and 6 feet tall. Juan was half Latino and had a caramel skin tone. He had a buzz cut with black hair and gray eyes. He said he was a wrestler back home, planned to go pro. 

A teenage boy went next. Ryan Parker, 18 years old and a few inches shy of 6 foot. His skin was a dark tan with short brown hair and green eyes. He was a surfer and a free diver.

Jessica Jackson went next. She was 17 years old, 5 foot 6 inches. She had a light mocha shin tone with auburn dreadlocks, her eyes a dark green. She was a retail clerk but her hobby was arts and crafts using recycled junk. 

A young boy stepped up and spoke kind of monotone. His name was Samuel Roberts but to call him Sam. At 13 years old he was just over 4 feet tall. He had a pale skin tone, very well kept short blond hair and light blue eyes. He said he was a science prodigy and had also dabbled in robotics.

The second youngest in the group was Ian Bailey. He was 15 years old and 4 foot 8 inches. He had a light tan, brown shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. He said he was a skater and a parkour artist.

Next was an asian girl called Ximena Murphy. She was 17 yrs old and was 5 foot 6 inches. Despite being asian she had dark chocolate colored skin, her hair was black and pulled back in a small ponytail. Her eyes were a light green. She said she had worked at the library as an aid because of her love of books but she also dabbled in music.

Finally all eyes were on Ria. Her hood had been pulled up covering her hair and a majority of her face. She shuffled her feet nervously before sighing. Reaching up she pulled her hood back, causing her long braided white hair to tumble out. Her hair settled down to her hips as she took in everyone's look of shock. Marie especially was startled as she had not be warned about her appearance.

"My name is Ria Shadson. I'm 16 years old. Yes, I am albino as you can see so no idea why they'd let me come," she sniffled trying not to start crying as she felt she shouldn't be there. "I worked part time in a computer repair shop. I was actually quite outdoorsy because of my pagan roots so I've worked with various plants and animals. I'll try my best not to be a burden I swear," Ria ended up crying into her hands at the end. Too upset with being in this new world with such a rare genetic condition.


End file.
